


Wrapped Tight

by chibimono



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, M/M, Per-serum Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The cold air had set in a lot sooner than Bucky thought it would, with winter creeping up fast on mild autum days.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgeOfAlejandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/gifts).



> _Fluffy, (porny?) Steve/Bucky. Involve books somehow._ For AgeOfAlejandro for dropping the prompt in my [Tumblr's Ask box](http://littlethingofevil.tumblr.com/post/25470145099/whoo-i-have-17-followers-d-my-ask-is-open-for).

The cold air had set in a lot sooner than Bucky thought it would, with winter creeping up fast on mild autum days. He had his collar turned up against a sharp breeze, his chilled hands tucked in his pockets as deep as he could get them, as he made his way along the darkened streets. He rubbed his numbed hands together as he climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, praying that Steve might have given in and started up the little heater they had for their single room apartment.

But as he opened the door, there was no such luck. At least Steve was bundled up against the chill, tucked into the apartment's one bed with all the blankets wrapped around him like a colorful cocoon (too bad the poor little caterpillar couldn't change into the beautiful butterfly in the likeness of Steve's heart).

"It's freezing, Steve! You're gonna catch cold!" Bucky snapped, not even bothering to take off his jacket or shoes, tossing his hat in the direction of the stand but falling to the floor. He went right for the heater, fiddling with the dumb thing to get it working.

"And a good evening to you, too, Buck. How was your day?" Steve asked, calmly turning a page in his book he had hidden away with him in his pile of blankets. Bucky blew out a huff and rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get much of a rise out of Steve unless there was a reason for him to get indignant.

With a swift kick and a clatter, the little heater rumbled to life, spitting a little bit of oily smoke in the process. Bucky waved at it, hoping it wouldn't catch fire, and wished for the chance to move into one of those nicer, newer apartments across town, the ones with the radiators that you could drape your clothes on to dry them off after slogging through the snow. They were lucky to have the stove in the little corner that made up the kitchen in their one room apartment.

Satisfied that the damn thing wouldn't light up on him the moment he turned his back, Bucky finally took off his jacket and kicked his boots off next to the door. He then worked of his suspenders and shirt, shimmied out of his trousers, all before shoving at Steve.

"You gonna let me in or what?" Bucky asked, cursing the little heater for not heating up fast enough.

Steve held out his book, Bucky dutifully marking his page with a finger, and began unraveling himself from the bedding. As soon as enough was freed up from around Steve, Bucky was practically diving under the body warmed covers, mindful of the book in his hand. He wrapped himself with Steve, tugging at the blankets and curling around his small frame to drink in the warmth he was putting off. Steve gasped and coughed, a shiver wracking through him at the touch of Bucky's cold skin against his.

"Geez, B-Bucky! You're s-s-so c-c-c-cold!" His teeth chattered, like Bucky was drawing the heat right out of his bones. As skinny as Steve was, it was probably true.

Bucky pulled the blankets over his head and whispered a hot, "Sorry. Sorry. Steve, I'm sorry," against the shoulder of Steve's undershirt. He breathed along his shoulder blades and spine as the chills rattled coughs out of Steve. Bucky put his arm around him, holding the book to Steve's chest to pull him closer, the book slipping from his hand to lose the page. Steve shoved at the book, pushing it to the wall where it slid down between it and the bed, and struggled under the weight of the blankets and Bucky's arm to turn around.

"Don't b-be sorry," he muttered, pulling the blankets over his head. "B-b-be w-warm."

Bucky smiled and put his forehead against Steve's, breathing in the moist air they shared as he pulled Steve in against him, letting their body heat mingle and warm the small space of their tiny world.


End file.
